


Let Me Carry You To The Infirmary, Dumbass

by bluejaymorse



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdinand accidentally got a dagger in his ankle, M/M, Sylvain helps him get to infirmary, and a dagger, but both of them are stupid, but there’s no fight and no violence, but they’re cute, dumb bi idiots, ferdinand is oblivious, it’s really short and stupid, sylvain flirts, there is blood mentioned, theyre not dating at all, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: Sylvain hears a loud sound coming from one of the rooms in the dormitories, only to find Ferdinand with a dagger in his ankle. small chaos ensues.





	Let Me Carry You To The Infirmary, Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a crackship that turned into actual ship. I wrote this in a day (kinda) and it’s short but sweet.

It was always nice when the Professors gave everyone a day to rest and renew their energy and motivation. Some spent it sleeping in, others walked around the monastery to fish or do some greenery. Unless you were Felix, in which case you would spent the entire time training, no matter if it was a free day. After all, the monastery had plenty of things to do, even if it was crowded most of the time and half of the people who walked around weren’t even students. While he didn’t usually sleep in, Sylvain didn’t mind staying in his room a little longer than he should. It was a nice way to get ready to flirt with all the beautiful women of the monastery, before having to go out and having to deal with Ingrid and her constant scolding. 

That morning, though, he accidentally overslept. He didn’t know what time it was, only that everyone on the second floor of the dormitories had already left. He couldn’t even remember whatever dream he had because as soon as he woke up and saw the sun, he started getting dressed in an instant, not caring about what was were. 

“I’m not in the mood for Ingrid to call me lazy again.” he muttered, running a hand swiftly through his hair. Shoving his shoes on his feet, he hopped out of his room, almost running down the hall to the stairs. He got down the small flight of stairs in the hallway, when he heard a loud noise. 

‘CLANK!’ “Oh! Crap!” it came from one of the rooms from the Black Eagles. Sylvain was so startled by the sound he reached for a lance that wasn't there, only to realize that there wasn’t any imminent danger. Sylvain made his way towards the door. There may be no danger but it didn’t change the fact that someone screamed. He knocked. “Oh, uhm,” there was muttering behind the door, somore clanking and a few winces of pain. “If you are Edelgard, do not come in!” his voice sounded pained, holding back whatever screams they wanted to let out. Sylvain somewhat recognized the voice. He had never spoken to him directly, but he knew of the guy from the Black Eagles house that was always trying to one-up Edelgard. 

“I am not Edelgard, do you wish I was?” Sylvain teased. He could hear Ingrid at the back of his head going ‘This is not the time for your antics, Sylvain.’ 

“Oh uhm, in which case, could you do me the favor of calling to Professor Manuela?” said the guy, Ferdinand, if Sylvain remembered correctly. 

Going against what he was just asked, Sylvain opened the unlocked door. Ferdinand laid in the floor, wincing, gripping his ankle as he rocked back and forth. The place was a mess, armor and equipment all scattered. There was a huge mess of sharp weapons near Ferdinand. What was more noticeable though, was the small pool of blood forming around Ferdinand’s leg. Sylvain didn’t have much time to process what was happening, but what was most important was the fact that Ferdinand has a dagger in his leg. Deep in his ankle, and that was the reason for the crimson blood on the floor. Sylvain quickly closed the door behind him and approached Ferdinand. 

“Wow, what happened here!?” Sylvain crouched down behind him. His hands hovered over Ferdinand’s leg but he didn’t exactly know what to do. 

“I was carrying weapons, and an unfortunate accident happened with them. I got this dagger in my ankle, and,” he couldn’t finish his explanation. Ferdinand tried moving to get away from the rest of the weapons surrounding his wounded leg, but he couldn’t. His tries resulted in more pain. 

“Stop, don’t strain yourself,” said Sylvain. “Here, let me help you.” Sylvain reached over to the weapons. Two swords, a lance, and a pair of gauntlets. How he got these many weapons in his room, Sylvain had no idea. As far as he was concerned, people weren’t supposed to have these many weapons in their rooms. He wasn’t going to question it, though. He placed them safely away, making sure not to touch Ferdinand’s leg at all. “I should take you to Manuela.” 

“Take me to her? No, no no, it would be better if she came here.” Ferdinand said, bending over to reach over to his leg. “I can’t exactly walk all the way to the infirmary, I’d have to pass through the Officer’s Academy classrooms and… well, it wouldn’t be very dignified of me.” 

“You are hurt, I don’t think dignity has to do anything with,” he was interrupted. 

“No, I mean, well it wouldn’t look good on my image.” Ferdinand blushed in embarrassment, trying to bend his knee. “Aaugh! It hurts!” 

“I should carry you, come here, we’re going to Manuela.” Sylvain started placing his arm around Ferdinand’s back to carry him. It was obvious that Ferdinand wouldn’t be able to go on his own, Sylvain would help him. Ferdinand pushed Sylvain’s arm away. 

“No, I, I can go on my own, don’t worry, I’ll just,” Ferdinand try to stand up, swallowing the screams that were about to come out of his mouth. “I can do this, it can’t be that hard.” 

“Ferdinand, come on, let me help you.” said Sylvain, tilting his head and smiling faintly. “There’s nothing wrong with letting me carry you. You can’t walk, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to lose your leg.” 

“When you put it like that, yes, I guess you are making sense.” murmured Ferdinand, looking away in shame. “Do try to be quick though, I wouldn’t want to be, woah!” before Ferdinand could finish his sentence, Sylvain had already scooped him up in his arms. Ferdinand winced, the sudden movement made his wound hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as standing on it. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall if that is what you’re worried about.” after shooting Ferdinand a quick wink, he started walking down the hallway, with an in-pain Ferdinand in his arms. 

Now that he had Ferdinand more up close, he could see that the way the dagger was stuck in his leg, well, it was rather deep. It wasn’t a big dagger, thankfully, but in terms of visibility, only the hilt was visible. The blade of the dagger wasn’t there at all. Sylvain winced. 

“That looks like it hurts.” he said. He walked down the stairs with the utmost care, making sure that Ferdinand’s leg with not bump with any walls or corners. He could see the pain in Ferdinand’s face, no matter how hard he was working to breath evenly or how neutral he tried to keep his face. “How did you manage to get it that stuck anyway.” 

“An unfortunate mishap.” said Ferdinand, throwing his head back just a little to relief his neck from tension. “I was working on the weapons you saw scattered across my room. I made the mistake of carrying too much, and the dagger fell.” 

“A dagger falling from such a short height shouldn’t come with as much force for it to get as deep as it is in your leg!” said Sylvain, not believing Ferdinand’s story one bit. “You know, it doesn’t really matter right now. Let’s focus on getting you to the infirmary.” 

•

“All fixed, Ferdinand.” said Professor Manuela, her tone both scolding and almost proud of herself. “It should hurt for a while; even I have certain limits of what I can do regarding wounds as horrible as that one.” 

“Was it really that serious, Professor?” asked Ferdinand, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “I mean, it was an accident, I don’t think.”

“Yes, you’ve said so many times, Ferdinand.” interrupted Manuela. “I don’t think you would’ve stuck a dagger in your own ankle out of amusement.” after letting out a small chuckle, Manuela turned and started walking out of the infirmary. “I will be going now, I have certain matters to attend to with Lady Rhea. Leave whenever you two feel comfortable.” 

The door of the infirmary was closed, leaving Ferdinand and Sylvain alone. Sylvain sat on a chair during the short minutes of Manuela fixing Ferdinand’s ankle, not saying a word, yet watching with a hint of amusement. He did not enjoy seeing other people in pain, but denying the fact that the whole situation was rather hilarious would be a lie. He may never find out how Ferdinand got the dagger in his ankle, but maybe the mystery in it is what makes it amusing. 

Sylvain stood up and walked over to Ferdinand, who was now standing up and dusting his pants. “So, ankle feeling better?” 

“Oh much better.” said Ferdinand, blushing in clear embarrassment. He answered the question, nevertheless. “I’m sorry you had to carry me the entire way, I suspect you had better things to do today.” 

“Not really, I accidentally said yes to training with Felix, this was a good way to get out of it.” Sylvain rested his arm against the shelf, getting rather close to Ferdinand’s personal space. “Besides, it’s my duty to help beauties in trouble, is it not?” 

“Ah, yes!” Ferdinand seemed oblivious to Sylvain’s clear attempt at flirting with him. “An act of chivalry and selflessness, like a true noble.” he gave a firm nod, as if what he said was the truth. “I owe you my thanks, as embarrassing as the whole ordeal might have been…” Ferdinand’s face shifted from nonchalance to legitimate worry. “Oh no, do you think any of my house in the Black Eagles saw that? Oh, it would be most disgraceful, and Edelgard would never let me hear the end of it!” 

“Hey! How ‘bout you stop thinking about that?” said Sylvain, laughing. “You said you owed me your thanks, I know the perfect way for you to thank me.” Sylvain smiled. “How about we get some tea together, eh?” 

“Oh I adore tea, it would be delightful.” Ferdinand smiled and nodded, before giving a hesitant step with his hurt ankle. 

Ferdinand might be totally oblivious to Sylvain’s flirting, and the fact that he just invited him to a cup of tea together was an obvious invitation to some time to chat, but Sylvain liked it that way. Maybe, it could actually be fun to have tea with Ferdinand. He had a goal in mind though; Try to figure out how Ferdinand got that dagger in that uncomfortable angle in his ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp! Hope you enjoyed, of course you did! Glad to see you interested in my rare pair. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! Comments even more!!


End file.
